


The General and the Student

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spencer is a Geek/Nerd Rock Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner has had many jobs over the years, from a Marine Sniper then a General, now he works for the NSA. He takes on a job that gets him back out in the field but he never thought he'd fall in love with target, especially since he knows he's been lying to Spencer Reid since the moment they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General and the Student

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [授翻The General and the Student上将与学生](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283153) by [ziwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziwing/pseuds/ziwing)



> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

Aaron Hotchner was good at his job. All of them. He'd been one of the best snipers in the Marine Corp and it had gotten him on fast track and then he was a General. He'd been retired from that job for two years now and had taken over missions for the NSA. This was his first field assignment and it wasn't anything more than babysitting but it got him out of the office. His job was to watch an NSA asset that on paper was only called The Gatherer. There was no record on NSA file on who The Gatherer was but he was well placed and well hidden. There were very few people in the NSA who had the knowledge that Doctor Spencer Reid was The Gatherer and before a week before, Aaron hadn't known it. He'd worked seven cases so far that The Gatherer had cracked.

Spencer Reid was sitting across the room from him in the slightly crowded coffee shop, seemingly so enthralled with his work that he didn't notice the two guys and the barista that had tried to hit on him. That's what everyone else around them saw but not Aaron. No, Aaron knew that Spencer was just good at ignoring things that didn't matter to him. The thing that irked Aaron though was that Spencer had spotted him staring and made sure that he knew he'd been caught. He just didn't know what he'd been caught at.

The last two agents sent to keep an eye on Spencer had been found out and the younger man had slipped away from them and almost gotten hurt in the process. It was unknown who had figured out who Spencer was to the NSA but it was Aaron's job to befriend him and keep him safe. It didn't seem like it was going to be that hard to befriend him, from his file Aaron knew that his only close friend was a woman named JJ who was a widow with a young child named Henry who was Spencer's Godson. Since her husband Will had died before Henry was born, she packed up and moved across the country with Spencer every time he changed colleges. If it wasn't in his file that Spencer was gay, Aaron would have swore that he and JJ were a couple.

Spencer Reid had degrees from nearly every single Ivy League college in the country, some he had multiple degrees from. He'd gone to Harvard and Yale at the same time working on four simultaneous degrees. That list was one that Aaron wasn't going to count. In the file that the NSA had for him under degrees it said See Attached List and said attached list was a single page but in very small type. It listed the years or months spent attaining it and where. When looking at the file the first time from the Director, Aaron has asked why the list wasn't numbered and the Director had told him that Spencer has asked for it not to be numbered. It looked better with no way to quickly count them. He was a rock star in the academic world. Every college wanted him and when it was time for his stay at whatever college he was at to end, colleges scrambled with offers.

Georgetown and GWU had both gone above and beyond. Spencer's file stated that he homeschooled Henry and it wasn't hard to see the man loved his Godson. The three of them lived in a house just on the edge of the Georgetown campus. JJ worked for the FBI, a position that changed based on where Spencer was moving schools. Aaron had no clue why the FBI bent over backwards for the woman, allowing her that freedom. That wasn't in Spencer's file and Aaron hadn't looked at her file. This year though, Henry was being taught on the Georgetown campus. Lesson plans developed by Spencer and the professors at the college. Aaron could see Spencer staying in the area if Henry liked what he was doing.

After it was made public that Spencer was going to both schools, admissions jumped by nearly thirty percent across the board for sciences at almost every school.

The bag dropped on the floor at the feet of the chair drew Aaron's gaze from the now empty table to the genius who dropped into the chair across from him. His hands set down the coffee cup and the plate with his sandwich. He just stared at Aaron for a few minutes before speaking.

"Thought I might save your neck."

"I..." Aaron didn't know what to say. He hadn't been prepared for contact with him yet. He'd thought before now that the other agents who had been assigned to watch him had to be idiots. No, Spencer was just that good. Aaron had lost him. If he'd snuck out the door, Aaron would have had a hard time catching him. "I'm sorry."

"That's not what you were going to say. Spencer Reid. Pleasure."

"Aaron Hotchner." His cover was pretty close to his life. It was his house, his family background, just without the military. He was a stockbroker who had a mid life crisis and quit to become a lawyer. Thankfully he'd been prepared well for his cover. Spencer was good at finding lies and the less he had to lie the better.

"You started in my Law Ethics class last week. Late in the semester." Spencer was looking at him like he was trying to puzzle him out. Thankfully that bit of information was going to be easy to take care of. He had been in a car accident that had broken his leg in a pretty spectacular fashion. It just wasn't as bad as the records said.

"I broke my leg a week before classes start. I was given special dispensation to start late and make up work."

"I see. So what kind of lawyer do you want to be?"

"Family law. What about you?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a lawyer. I just couldn't pass up Georgetown law classes. I'm working on a PhD in sociology as well as a few other things."

"A few other things?" Aaron quirked an eyebrow and Spencer just smiled.

"I already have a law degree from Yale. As I said I couldn't pass up classes at Georgetown."

"Already have..." Aaron covered his hesitation by taking a drink of his own coffee. "How many degrees do you have?"

Spencer laughed and Aaron shifted in his seat a little. He didn't need this right now. He hadn't felt attraction like this to anyone ever. Reading about him in a file did nothing but hearing him talk, seeing him smile. He'd hid his orientation since he'd talked his mother into letting him join the Marines at age seventeen. He'd wanted the Marines more than he wanted relationships and sex. He'd had sex over the years. There were those who were hiding just the same as him. Since he'd left the Marines there were a few friends he had made at clubs who were up for casual, safe, stringless sex. No one had ever gotten his attention this quick though.

"Go out with me and maybe I'll tell you."

"Go..." Aaron felt like he was miles behind the genius in this conversation. No one had ever kept him so off the mark, ever. He needed to catch up or he'd slip up. He knew that Spencer had several psychology degrees but it was still astounding how easily he was slipping past Aaron's defenses, even with Aaron controlling his reactions. "How do you know I am into guys?"

"Pfft. You've not looked at a single woman in here, even the barista who wears a bra two sizes too small in the cup for better tips. Yet when Albert over there dropped his book, your eyes went to _his_ ample assets. Your eyes keep tracking back to me so either you came in here for me or you at least like how I look."

That was the moment that Aaron figured out that Spencer's mind was a weapon, as deadly as Aaron was when he was behind a sniper rifle. The work he did for the NSA was classified so far up that Aaron had no clue what he did. He knew it had to do with code breaking and making. He'd taken Math 55 at Harvard for fun after being hired at the NSA. He had to go with the fact that Spencer hadn't made him as an NSA agent and just an interested party. He'd been told to do whatever was necessary to keep an eye on him and dating him...was going to end horribly, Aaron knew that but it was the only option he saw.

Prentiss wasn't going to like this.

XxXxXxX

Aaron was wearing a pair of jeans and a polo, what he was told to wear when Spencer had told him what time to meet him in the science lab at GWU. He wasn't quite sure what kind of date was going to happen in the science lab at nine in the evening. Still he went. Spencer was talking to the security guard. He smiled when he saw Aaron though and his heart twinged a little. He needed to get his head on right. This was a job, not a date.

"Aaron!" Spencer called and waved, his smile getting bigger.

"Have fun," the guard said and then he stepped away.

Spencer pulled a ring of keys from his pocket and let them into the labs. "The doors are locked at eight and you have to have a key to get inside. I talked the guys and girls into taking the night off in the astronomy lab."

"Why?" Aaron asked. What kind of date was Spencer taking him on? He was a law student for Heaven's sake, not a science nerd. Something had to have shown on his face because the smile that had been on the genius's face just seconds before was gone.

"So we could have it to ourselves without anyone bothering us." Spencer drew him into a large room that was filled with rows and rows of seats. But that's not what drew his gaze. No, what his eyes were locked on was the pile of pillows and blankets at the back of the room. There was a cooler in the pile as well. "We have a choice of any of the original three Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, or we can start on the newer Doctor Who series. If none of those interest you, I think that one of the others transferred Saving Private Ryan."

"We are watching a movie?" Aaron was shocked. He expected something to do with a documentary.

"If you really wanted to watch one of the lectures or documentaries on the galaxies around us we can. I just figured you would like to watch a movie instead. I don't have popcorn as the Astronomy students have barred it after the last drunken watching of _The Return of the King_. I guess it took two weeks to find it all in the seats and such." Spencer moved towards the pile and that's when Aaron noticed it wasn't so much a pile as two nests. The genius picked up the left pile of pillows and Aaron was shocked to see they were sewed together on the long edges to make a mat to lay on. He moved up and picked up his and found that his was made up entirely of Star Wars. He snuck a peek at Spencer's and found he couldn't tell what it was.

"What's on yours?" Aaron asked. The pillowcases were beautiful and it looked like something fun to watch.

"Doctor Who. Specifically the 10th Doctor. He's my favorite of the newer Doctor's. My all-time favorite is the 4th. David Tennant is just a lot prettier." Spencer was blushing. He had his pad of pillows arranged so that he could lean against the wall. The cooler separated them. Aaron wasn't sure what he thought of that. Still he arranged his pillows much like Spencer had. He sat down at the same time as him as well. The younger man fiddled with a remote that looked like it was homemade. The lights dimmed and the far half of the ceiling lit up and Aaron realized that he was seeing the menu screen in 3D without glasses.

"What the hell?" Aaron asked.

"Geeks will inherit the Earth. Many of us have glasses and even the nice new 3D systems require glasses to see them. So the collective minds of Georgetown and GWU created this. You are the first non science student to see it. So Aaron, pick your poison."

"What is Doctor Who about? I remember hearing about it when I was younger but I never watched it."

"The new series is great for newer people. It's about a man named The Doctor who flies around in his time traveling spaceship saving people. He's of a race of people that instead of dying, they regenerate into new bodies."

Aaron had to admit he was intrigued and it seemed that Spencer really like both Doctor Who and Star Wars. He'd seen Star Wars and the draw was big to see it in 3D. "How about if we start with the first episode of Doctor Who and if I don't like it we watch _A New Hope_?"

"Sure." Spencer leaned back onto the wall more and sighed as he smiled. Aaron made a split second choice. He picked up the cooler and set it down on the other side of him. Pushing his pillow mat over, Aaron settled in at Spencer's side, their bodies touching. Spencer stiffened but didn't move away. There was little in his file on his relationships. The only thing of note was that after Henry and JJ started to live with him, he never brought dates home. Sexual encounters were done at their place or one occasion the alley of a bar. His NSA file was a greatly more detailed than it had any right to be. He half wondered if some of the file was put in there by Spencer himself.

Spencer moved and Aaron held his breath as the genius leaned over him to grab the cooler and draw it closer. He was splayed over Aaron's lap with a hand braced on his thigh for support. He expected him to lean up and push away from him but instead he opened the cooler and lifted out a thermos. Aaron peeked into the cooler and found two sandwiches of unknown type, a bag of chips, and what looked like cups of Jell-O. There were only two cans of pop and another thermos.

“I brought turkey sandwiches and plain chips. You can have the pop. I brought coffee for me.”

“Coffee at this time of night?”

“I live on coffee. JJ tells me that I have more coffee in my veins than blood. Sometimes I don’t wonder if that’s the truth.”

Music started to play and Aaron settled in to watch. Spencer was oddly silent but the way his body vibrated before interesting parts told him that he wanted to talk. He could see why Spencer loved the series like he did, even if this wasn’t his favorite Doctor. When the second episode started, Aaron passed over a sandwich, opened the bag of chips and set it between them. He opened the first can of pop and took a sip.

“You can talk, Spencer. I can tell you want to. Explain things to me.” Aaron smiled and pushed himself even closer to him. As the second episode went on, Aaron let his voice wash over him. He didn’t give away things, just things that if he had seen the original series he would know. Little facts about characters and actors. He listened to the passion in his voice and wondered if he sounded the same when he was lecturing. Even though he was a student, he knew that he would give lectures in some classes and when that happened, it was hard to find a seat.

After the fourth episode, Aaron had to beg off. He had an eight a.m. class. He tried to help clean up the blankets but Spencer waved him off. “JJ’s in town so she’s staying with Henry. I’m in here in four hours so I’m just sleeping. That’s what the second thermos is. Coffee to wake me up.”

“You are going to stay in here and sleep?” Aaron asked.

“Why go home? I have a locker and I can shower and change. We are starting an experiment two labs over and I just don’t see the sense in the hassle. I’ve done it before. These are a set I leave here. Henry and I do sleepovers.”

“Is Henry your son?” Aaron asked. He had to remember to ask questions as he wouldn’t know anything about him.

“Godson. JJ is his mom and his dad died before he was born. Killed in a bank shootout here in DC. Go get some sleep, Aaron.” Spencer leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling as he did. Aaron was a little shocked that Spencer thought he was going to leave him there. “I had a lot of fun tonight. Maybe we can meet at the coffee shop tonight and make more plans.”

“I’m not leaving you here alone. I don’t care that you are safe behind locked doors.”

“I’ve done it before.” Spencer looked indignant. “And how is sleeping in here different if you are here. I know the people who have the keys better than I know you.”

Aaron opened his mouth to rebut that but he couldn’t. Spencer did know the other people who had access to the lab better than he knew him. He was maneuvered into a corner and he knew it. If he pressed to stay, it would look weird. So instead he gave Spencer his cell number. “Text me when you wake up.”

“Sure.” Spencer smiled at him. He looked so cute when he smiled.

“I mean it Spencer.” Aaron finished off his second can of pop and threw away his trash as Spencer settled down to sleep. A waved hand was his dismissal and Aaron locked the door on his way out, as a secondary precaution. As he left the outer doors to the building he found the security guard on his rounds again.

“Doctor Reid sleeping over?” the guard asked with a smile. Aaron nodded. “I’ll keep an eye, General.”

Aaron stopped and turned. He knew that there was an agent stationed at the school but hadn’t thought it would be a guard. Aaron nodded at him and then was on his way to his dorm. Even though he was a freshman in the classes, he was given a single dorm due to his age. At least his classes were interesting to him. Law had always interested him, even if he had gone into a military career. Given that Spencer seemed to sleep in the labs a lot, Aaron wasn’t that shocked but his file listed nothing of his want to sleep over there. He’d make sure that it was added as soon as possible.

Sleep escaped him the entire night so when Spencer’s text came in at four, Aaron gave up and got up for the day. He’d be a zombie but he was sure he would be more alert than most of the school for their first classes.

XxXxXxX

Their second date was dinner out at a nice steakhouse. Their third was a quick dinner at a Chinese restaurant and a movie. The fourth was supposed to be at a Italian restaurant that Aaron had to wait two weeks on the waiting list on only to have Spencer cancel because an experiment failed and the whole crew was needed to stay overnight. So instead it was a quick meal of vending machine sandwiches and chips washed down with coffee so strong that Aaron swore that it wouldn’t pour out of the carafe.

Spencer’s lab mates had teased him in ways that kind of went over Aaron’s head but given the blush that had been on his face the entire time it wasn’t hard to get what they were doing. Aaron overheard one of Spencer’s closer friends saying it was the first time that any boyfriend had ever come to see him in the lab while he was working.

Now they were on their fifth date and Aaron still didn’t know how to take that. Just like he didn’t know how to take that he was having dinner with Spencer at his house with Henry. JJ was out of town on a case with the BAU and Spencer had changed dinner out to dinner in. Aaron had been expecting for the genius to cancel. No one had ever gotten an invite into Spencer’s home. This was getting too serious for him. He’d have to pull back after this. Use classwork to give why he was backing off.

Spencer was upstairs putting Henry down for the night and Aaron was standing, looking at the bookshelves that adorned an entire wall of the living room. He was pretty sure that there wasn’t a single subject that didn’t have a book on the shelves. There was no way to learn much about him from the books. He figured the books that actually meant anything to Spencer were in the office down the hall or even in his bedroom.

“He’s out like a light,” Spencer said as he moved down the stairs. Aaron turned to see him carrying a baby monitor. He raised an eyebrow at that. “He doesn’t know it’s in there. I feel better hearing him. He watched the news last week and saw a cop get shot down. He doesn’t remember his dad but he has nightmares. He has a very vivid imagination.”

“I see.” The monitor went down on the coffee table and Spencer moved closer to where Aaron was. Aaron needed to leave. He needed to start on that distance. “Did you want to watch a movie?”

“No.” The look on Spencer’s face was hard to mistake. He was in his own home and he felt safe and Aaron knew in that instant he never should have agreed to come here. He swallowed to try and find his voice but before he could, Spencer’s lips were on his own. They’d kissed before but it had always been in public or in the car outside the house when Aaron had dropped him off after date number three. This was different. The only thing stopping them from going all the way was the fact that Spencer had no clue who he was and Aaron respected him enough to not sleep with him with the secrets between them.

Aaron gripped his shoulders and tried to push him back but Spencer surprised him by maneuvering in a weird way and then he was sitting on the couch with a lap full of genius. He could move the man off him but it would hurt him. There was no mistaking his hardness nor the answering hardness pressed into him.

“Come on, Hotch. Loosen up,” Spencer whispered in his ear. Aaron planted his hands on his hips, meaning to lift him up but then teeth nipped at his ear and instead of pushing, he pulled. He pulled the body on him harder into him at the same time that he thrust up. He wanted Spencer. His mind was astounding; his body beautiful, his personality enticing. There wasn’t a thing about him that Aaron hated. He couldn't say no to the lips pressed against his.

Aaron had been able to keep track of Spencer better than any others had. Where the genius had slipped away from those before, Aaron knew where he was all the time. That was because Spencer liked to text when they had to be apart.

Then it was like a pitcher of freezing cold water had been dumped on him. Spencer had called him Hotch. Aaron hadn’t had anyone call him that nickname here. He pushed Spencer back and locked their eyes. There was humor there.

"Took you long enough, General. Now can we please go back to the fun portion of the evening." Spencer moved his head back down and his lips trailed down from jaw to base of his neck. Aaron was struck still. Shocked. How had Spencer known? He hoped it wasn't the guard, Agent Griggs. "Your sense of morals are very nice, Aaron but I've known who you were since you entered the coffee shop the first day."

Spencer didn't shift off his lap but instead just leaned back. His lips were swollen from their kisses and he was flushed. "I figured if they were sending you to watch me, it was a pretty credible threat on me. I'm actually shocked you let me stay in the labs that first night. Of course, forcing me home or forcing to stay with me would have thrown up red flags. You did pretty well at hiding and not outright lying to me. Better than the last undercover agent they sent to watch me. Your face gives away nothing."

"How did you know me?" Aaron had been assured that Spencer shouldn't know him. They'd never crossed paths as Spencer had never come to any of the NSA headquarters in the past two years.

"You don't remember me?" Spencer asked with a smile on his face.

"No."

"Five years ago, you were at a General Grove's retirement party in Maryland. I was there as a friend's plus one. I had a lot shorter hair and was dressed in a very nice suit but I didn't think I look that different."

Aaron wracked his brain for that night. He remembered the party. He'd gone alone, not bothering to find a date. He thought for several long minutes before he remembered Spencer. He'd seen him but hadn't paid a bit of attention to him. He couldn't. Not then. Not while he was still in the military. He tried to remember the man he'd been with but that wasn't there. In fact other than the people he knew, Spencer was the only one he remembered. Mainly because he had kept track of the man so he wouldn't be shocked by him.

"Now you do. I can feel your attraction to me, Aaron. NSA rules on fraternization mean that you and Prentiss can't fuck but we can. I have only one supervisor. I can't sleep with him."

"And that's all you want to do? Fuck?" Aaron asked. A pit forming in his stomach. He knew the words were a mistake as soon as he said them.

Spencer's face hardened and he slid gracefully back off of Aaron's lap. He grabbed the baby monitor and turned towards the kitchen. "You can let yourself out, General Hotchner. I'll make sure to request a new bodyguard in the morning." Then the younger man was gone towards the kitchen. Spencer had never invited any date back to his house, ever. The house was his sanctuary and the place where Henry was kept safe. Aaron dropped his head back against the couch and sighed. He didn't care about anything at this point except apologizing. He just had to figure out how to do it without putting his foot in his mouth. He'd been thinking of running far away up until the moment that Spencer had done the running.

Opening eyes he wasn't aware he had shut, Aaron looked up to see Spencer standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His face unreadable but the gun in his hand telling Aaron exactly where his mind was. He was shocked to see the gun was a revolver. A Smith and Wesson. The exact information for the gun passed through his head but he pushed it away as he stood up from the couch. The sight of Spencer holding the gun though was an image that Aaron was going to have an issue getting out of his head. He'd often wondered through the years if he had become a sniper because of his gun kink or developed the gun kink because he was a sniper.

The genius wasn't aiming the gun at him and Aaron knew he could take it from him. The psych profile he'd read on him flashed in his mind. Doctor Spencer Reid had put a bullet between the eyes of the first man who'd ever tried to kill him. He did his best work under intense terror but when he was mad, he'd rip a hole in whoever was in front of him. There was a reason he was called upon as a consultant of the BAU. That was the only dealings with the Federal Government that was widely known. This was the first time though that he looked at Spencer like he was a Federal Agent. It was sobering.

Spencer knew exactly who he was from the start. Aaron could read him enough to know that Spencer hadn't ever lied to him. The younger man had brought him here, to his home. A place where no one ever came. It wasn't a ploy. He'd been invited into a place that showed him that Spencer trusted him, despite knowing why he was there. The fact that Spencer had played him wasn't even on his mind. He didn't care. He could go back over the past few weeks and figure out all the breadcrumbs that had been left, starting with the Saving Private Ryan movie that first night.

Aaron stood up from the couch and acted like he was going to leave. He kept his gaze away from Spencer's face as he opened the door that Spencer was now standing near. He knew exactly what he had to do to get what he wanted. Spencer wasn't expecting it. The gun was jerked from his hand and Aaron had spun him face first into the wall. Aaron pocketed the gun and then trapped a hand that almost connected with his balls. He knew then who had trained him in what little hand to hand he had. Agent Greenaway had left the NSA a few years before but she had been good at teaching hand to hand to those who didn't have the muscle and build for conventional means.

"Let me go, General Hotchner," Spencer spat out. Aaron kept silent as he shifted both of Spencer's hands to one of his own. He used his free hand to block the head butt that Spencer attempted. He had to give him that he was a scrappy fighter.

"Keep your voice down, Spencer. You don't want to wake up Henry. Just relax and calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." It was a calculated decision but Aaron kissed the back of his neck. That stilled the genius more than his words had. "I'm sorry for my words. I didn't take it well that you were able to keep that you knew who I was from me."

Spencer said nothing but he also wasn't moving. His head was turned to watch Aaron from the corner of his eye.

"Now I'm not leaving until you and I are fine. If I have to hold you against this wall for that time I will. Now, you are not just another job for me. I was told to keep an eye on you from those above me and I was all for doing that and then you sat across from me in that café. I wasn't playing you. My handler for this op is pretty upset but I think that she thinks I am playing you." There was no play of emotions of any kind of Spencer's face. He wasn't even sure if he was listening. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Sir."

Oh the words were said with sarcasm but Aaron felt his cock jerk and start to harden again. He hadn't ever had someone calling him Sir before make him react like that. Then he saw the smirk on Spencer's face. How the hell had he figured out that kink before he'd even known that he had one? Aaron knew he shouldn't have been so surprised. It was part of why the NSA had wanted him so bad. He was one of their best code breakers. He read codes like profilers read people and crime scenes. He was deadly. Aaron would just have to have to try and turn the tables.

"Are you sure you thought this through, Doctor Reid?" Aaron let go of one of his wrists long enough to grab it with his other. He then raised their linked hands above their heads and let his whole front press into Spencer's back. "I don't share. I'm possessive and once I have you, I won't let you go." Aaron tracked the reactions to his words by the fact that Spencer was panting hard now. He was also thrusting back onto Aaron's cock. "What do you want?"

"You."

Pushing the younger man harder into the wall, Aaron stopped his movements.

"Fuck." Spencer tried to wiggle, halfheartedly but still the movement had Aaron hardening even farther. The cuss word from the genius's mouth had Aaron chuckling.

"If your Godson could hear you now. What would he think?"

"That it's mean to tease. Please, Aaron."

Aaron bit slightly at the neck in front of him. "Sir."

"Fuck." Spencer shuddered. "Please, Sir. My bedroom is sound proofed for work. It's the other reason I have the baby monitor in Henry's room."

"You know that I am based here right? I won't be leaving?"

"Neither am I. Henry's enjoying his schooling so at least until he graduates high school we are here. JJ's enjoying being back in the BAU. She had her distance that she wanted and she's happy. Everyone is happy." Spencer thrust back as much as he could. "I'd be happier with a cock in me."

"Get your ass up the stairs and strip." Aaron let go of the younger man and stepped back. Spencer didn't even seem to stumble as he started towards the stairs. He turned at the first step, his shirt half undone.

"Code for the alarm is Tesla's birthday."

Aaron chuckled as Spencer near bolted up the stairs. Then what the man said ticked over in his brain. He dug his phone from his pocket and looked up the birthdate of the inventor. He had the house on lockdown before he moved to the bedroom at the top of the stairs. Spencer was standing in the middle of the room dressed only in a pair of black boxer briefs. Aaron striped out of his shirt, draping it over a chair that had a stack of books on it. A desk was set up on the far side of the room. The computer, he could tell, had a serious set up. It had to be the work computer and the reason the room was sound proofed. He didn't push the door all the way closed, just mostly.

"Are you wearing one or two guns?" Spencer asked as he turned.

Aaron laughed and turned to show him his primary gun at his back and then lifted his pant leg for the backup. He pulled Spencer's gun from his pocket and handed it over. The genius moved across the room and opened the gun safe on his side of the bed. Aaron saw that there was already a Glock inside the safe.

"Henry and I were going over gun safety as well as how to clean a gun like my revolver. It's the only reason it was in the kitchen. There is a safe down in the living room hidden in some false books. It has two Glock 19s in it. Those are registered in JJ's name. Of course her primary is in her safe when she's home. I'll give you the codes to those two safes later. This one is the first seven digits of Pi. If you prefer to leave one of the guns you, you can. I have a holster that should fit your main Glock attached to the headboard. I don't have a gun in it as I don't use the larger Glock anymore. I fire the revolver much better."

"You are already teaching him gun safety?"

"No. We started teaching him that the first time he asked what the gun at mommy's hip was. We go through refresher courses from time to time. At any given time there are five guns in this house. It would be stupid to not teach him safety around them."

Aaron placed his secondary in the safe and leaned over to find the holster that Spencer had talked about. It was attached to the bed in a way that spoke of it never coming off. He double checked the safety before sliding the gun home. He felt Spencer behind him and then heard the soft click of the gun safe door shutting. Aaron figured he put up his revolver. Turning slightly, he grabbed Spencer around the waist and tossed him onto the bed.

The shriek that Spencer let out had Aaron laughing as he settled over the younger man. The genius tried to lean up for a kiss but Aaron dodged it.

"You have the monitor turned up?" Aaron asked. Spencer nodded.

"There is a small pale blue light above the door," Spencer said and Aaron turned to see it. "That means the alarm is active. If it shuts off for any reason, including power outage, the light turns red. I have it hooked up to a battery operated system. There is one in JJ's room as well."

"Good. Get the underwear off." Aaron stood up and removed his two holsters before stripping out of his remaining clothes. Spencer didn't get up from the bed, just shoved until he could hook the underwear with his foot and remove it the rest of the way. He was hard and his cock moved as Aaron kneed onto the bed. "That is a very pretty image."

Spencer said nothing, blushing instead. He reached out to pull Aaron closer but Aaron just grabbed his hands.

"Get in the middle of the bed, Doctor Reid." Aaron watched him move for a few seconds before he opened the bedside drawer and found what he'd hoped he'd find; condoms and lube. He tucked both under the pillow before he straddled Spencer's legs, holding his lower half down. "You are a tease."

"And?" Spencer asked. His hands moved out again to grab at Aaron but it wasn't hard to grab them instead. He transferred both to his right hand and leaned up to pin them to the bed above Spencer's head. He thrust down with his groin and Spencer’s eyes closed in pleasure.

“Beg.”

Spencer’s eyes snapped open at the same time his mouth fell open. Aaron smiled down at him.

“Keep your hands where they are.” Aaron waited for Spencer to nod and only then did Aaron let his hands go. Spencer watched him as he coaxed him to spread his legs. Hand up the pillow, he grabbed the lube. He wanted this so bad that he could taste it. He’d wanted to fuck him since that first day in the coffee shop. He spread the lube over his fingers. Tracing Spencer’s hole, Aaron watched his face but he never slipped inside. “Beg if you want more.”

“Fuck. Aaron. Please.”

“Please what?” Aaron asked as the tip of his finger barely dipped inside.

“Please fuck me.”

“What?” Aaron asked as he let his finger slide inside to the first knuckle. Spencer moved his hands but only to grip the headboard. Aaron allowed that. He wasn’t expecting him to use his new leverage to take all of Aaron’s finger inside of him though. “That was naughty.”

“Sir wasn’t giving me what I wanted.” Spencer was breathless and he was all but fucking himself on the finger inside of him. Using a hand, Aaron stilled him as he worked up to three fingers inside the younger man. Pleas and cries escaped the beautiful man’s mouth. When he had him stretched out, Aaron let go of his hip.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers.” Aaron watched as Spencer did just that. He watched for several long minutes, Spencer’s cock bouncing as he thrust as hard as he could. On an upward thrust, Aaron pulled his fingers free and grabbed the condom to slip on himself. Spencer groaned until Aaron replaced his fingers with his cock and started a slow but steady thrust inside of him. Spencer’s eyes shot open and he moaned at the breach. Aaron grabbed his thighs and pushed until he had the younger man folded in half. He wanted to kiss him as he fucked him.

Spencer let go of the headboard as he leaned over him. The heat wrapped around his cock had Aaron in heaven. He fucked his tongue into Spencer’s mouth as soon as the younger man opened it and he set a quick pace of thrusts in and out of his ass. He knew that he wasn’t going to last long. Shifting to get access to Spencer’s cock, he thrust in hard. The genius arched his head back and his hole clenched. He was coming without his cock being touched. Aaron kept up the hard pace until he felt his orgasm build and then he slammed back inside of him one last time, filling the condom.

Aaron gave himself a few seconds to catch his breath before he pulled out of the younger man. He tied off the condom and found the small trash can at the bedside. Spencer’s eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. He looked even more beautiful to Aaron. Seeing a shirt on the floor, Aaron picked it up and used it to clean Spencer up. That got a reaction out of him. He opened his eyes and smiled. He rolled to his side and beckoned Aaron to cuddle him.

More than willing to do it, Aaron settled in at his back. Spencer had rolled so that they could both see the door and Aaron was thankful. He knew his reasoning for being there and he wasn’t going to forget, especially not now. Spencer drifted off to sleep first and it was only then that Aaron let himself sleep as well.

XxXxXxX

Aaron shifted and pulled Spencer closer to him. He smiled into the back of the genius’s head. The room was silent, even with the door open. Spencer had made sure to open the door all the way once they’d gotten up to get dressed. Aaron had thrown his own boxers back on while Spencer had put on a pair of sleep pants. He’d tried to wear a shirt but Aaron had nixed that. He wanted to feel at least some skin.

Moving his head, Aaron looked at the open door and that’s when he noticed the red light above the door. There was no way that JJ was home. She’d been across the country just a few hours before and the case wasn’t anywhere near done. He lifted the arm that was wrapped around Spencer’s chest and covered his mouth. The second that he did, Spencer stilled. He nodded his head and Aaron let go of his mouth. He hadn’t been aware that the man was awake.

“Alarm is off. Get to Henry and get him in here. I’ll cover you.” Spencer rolled over top of him to get to the gun safe and he pulled out his Glock. Aaron grabbed his gun from the headboard and started towards the door. Spencer stopped at the doorway while Aaron cleared JJ’s room across the hall. Next was the guest bathroom. Only then did Aaron wave him out. Spencer cleared Henry’s room on his own. Aaron hadn’t wanted to scare the boy by moving around the room and waking him.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Aaron listened. He could hear someone moving around in the lower portion of the house, someone who was trying to not make a lot of noise. Aaron stayed where he was for a few seconds before going back towards the master bedroom. He peeked into Henry’s room and found it empty.

Aaron was worried when he entered the master bedroom and found it empty.

“Psst!”

Turning to the noise, Aaron saw that Spencer was crouched in the bottom of his closet. Behind him was a hatch. A panic room. Aaron was thankful for that but Spencer wasn’t getting into it.

“Get inside!” Aaron whispered. Spencer shook his head. He held up the hand not holding the gun and held his fingers apart by just an inch. Moving closer, Aaron saw that it was indeed small. JJ and Henry would have fit but not Spencer and Henry. He knew there was no way to get Spencer to pull Henry out. Spencer leaned over and whispered something to Henry then the door shut. “Next house is having a full panic room installed.”

“There is one in the basement. There is also one in JJ’s room but the door doesn’t want to open right now. Agency is sending someone tomorrow to fix it.”

“A day late. Stay here. I’m going to see if I can see where the intruder is.”

Spencer nodded and shifted until he was braced with one knee on the floor. His eyes were fixed on the door. Aaron noticed he had his glasses on now as well. He turned away from his lover and crept towards the door. The window in the hallway cast light everywhere and it was the only reason Aaron saw the shadow of the intruder. Aaron stopped and waited.

Five seconds later, the intruder rounded the corner and Aaron saw that he was dressed in black with a mask over his face. In his hand was a knife. Aaron clicked the safety off his gun and the intruder whipped backwards away from him. Aaron aimed and when the intruder got a good look at him he smiled.

“You?” the Intruder asked.

“Me?” Aaron asked.

“Stockbroker turned wanna be lawyer? Just put the gun away old man.”

Aaron knew the voice. He took the same class as Aaron and Spencer. Whoever this was had been planted into the school. That wasn’t good. He’d have to make sure there were no more.

“Actually, it’s Agent Hotchner. General Aaron Hotchner, if you want to know my full name.” Aaron aimed and fired a shot to the man’s shoulder. He dropped the knife and before he could try for another weapon, Aaron fired again hitting him in the knee. He wasn’t going anywhere. A small light started to blink in the hallway and Aaron looked at it, afraid it was a bomb.

“It’s the alert for shots fired in my house. It links to the NSA and Penelope Garcia of the BAU. She’ll alert JJ and JJ will call. If I don’t answer the phone, the FBI will be swarming the house as well.” Spencer shrugged as Aaron cocked an eyebrow at him. Aaron was keeping an eye on the hall, expecting another intruder to come up the stairs.

Ten seconds later, Spencer’s phone rang and he smiled. Instead of just answering it, he put it on speaker.

“JJ just got to sleep so I am not calling her unless you or Henry are hurt.”

“We are fine, Penny. Hotch took care of the intruder and Henry’s in the panic room.”

“Give Hotch a big old kiss from me. I’ll keep an eye on the news and if I think she’ll see something before you can talk to her, I’ll call her. They had a breakthrough on the case but the evidence won’t be done processing for a few hours. Be safe, Boy Wonder.”

“She’s a character,” Aaron said as he caught Spencer’s shoulders shaking in laughter.

Aaron’s phone rung next followed by Spencer’s. The look on the genius’s face told Aaron it was security while Aaron’s was Prentiss.

“ _There are shots fired at Reid’s house, Hotch. Security is calling him now and teams have been dispatched_.”

“One intruder. Might want to send a bus. Gunshot wound to the shoulder and knee.”

“ _You are there?_ ” Prentiss asked.

“Stayed the night. Also Reid was aware of who I was the entire time. So we need to figure out a game plan from here out.”

Spencer smiled at him as he moved past him to drop to his knees inside the closet. A few button presses and Spencer was pulling out Henry.

“Did you shoot someone Uncle Spencer?” Henry asked. 

Spencer and Aaron were still laughing when security arrived three minutes later.

**Two Months Later**  
Aaron put his car in park as Henry came running around the side of the house with JJ on his heels. The boy was dressed for the cold weather while his mother was not. The front door opened and Spencer stood there watching his Godson trying to escape his mother’s clutches. Henry was the first to notice him in the driveway. When the boy turned and made his way towards him, Aaron opened his door and got out.

“Uncle Aaron, save me!” Henry yelled as he jumped into Aaron’s arms.

“Why is your mother after you?” Aaron asked.

“Uncle Derek got me a super soaker!” Henry cried out.

Aaron looked at JJ and saw for the first time that her entire front was soaked. As soon as she got close, Aaron handed Henry over to her. The look of betrayal on his face was perfect. Henry screamed the entire way into the backyard while JJ just laughed. Aaron shut the driver’s door and got into the back to grab his go bag and then started towards his lover.

“Operation over already?” Spencer asked with a smile. He opened his arms as soon as Aaron got close and he was pulled into a very heated kiss.

“Prentiss’s mother was present so she decided that she needed to not be where her mother was. Don’t ask me how Ambassador Prentiss knew that we were in the country but she did. I’ll be having a talk and figuring out how. How are things here?” Aaron pushed on Spencer until they could step inside and shut the door. He dropped his bag and wrapped both of his arms around Spencer, relishing the feel of his lover after a month apart. Spencer tucked his head against Aaron’s neck and just breathed.

“The freshman computer sciences students are going on a winter break trip and Henry wants to go. JJ’s fighting it but Garcia’s offered to go as well. The freshman are looking forward to that. They are going to Cal-Tech and Silicon Valley.”

“What’s JJ going to do with two weeks without a case or a child?” Aaron buried his fingers in Spencer’s hair and pulled so he could see the face he loved.

“Well, since you and I are going to Vegas for the break, I think she’ll use that time home alone with her girlfriend.” Spencer’s smile was wide. It was his smile when he knew a secret.

“Girlfriend? I wasn’t aware she was looking for someone.”

Spencer was looking at him, shocked. “Aaron, Prentiss doesn’t come over to bring you files just to save you a trip to the office.”

“JJ and Prentiss?” Aaron was shocked. He hadn’t seen that. Oh, he’d thought it odd that Prentiss was so willing to bring him files. Looking back, it was only when JJ was in town. Aaron chuckled as he heard the back door shut and he turned to see that both JJ and Henry were soaked, even though it was December. “So when is Prentiss moving in?”

JJ looked up at him shocked. Spencer buried his head in Aaron’s neck and laughed, his whole body shaking. JJ just stared at them, her mouth opening and closing while Henry ran up to change his clothes.

The little family that Aaron had found himself was unconventional to say the least but he loved it.  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Next Week's Story is: Sweet Chemistry. I know that some of you on FB have been wanting it! 
> 
> It's fluff and smut. I mean that. FLUFF and SMUT.


End file.
